battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Screechy
Screech is a type of verbal abuse that is performed by Four. It is generally done when Four is prompted to speak. The term was at first coined by X, when telling Four to stop screeching. In "Fortunate Ben", however, everyone refers to it as "the screech". Effects Generally, the screech is a loud, earsplitting sound that causes some effects on the victim. These symptoms include: * Dizziness * Fainting * Paralysis * Confusions * Stuns * Violent Shaking * Death (very rarely) The victim generally recovers shortly after the screech. Love Hearts Love Hearts are a type of item that Four shoots out of his eyes and mouth when he sees something he adores. Four screeches for (at least) 2 reasons: the first is when stunning and/or harming a contestant, or when he likes something. The hearts themselves are solid, thus they can hurt someone. Eraser was hit by a heart and flung through the sky, while screaming. The second appearance the Love Hearts made was during "Today's Very Special Episode", where there were roughly 345 hearts shown. Woody arguably used them with Teardrop in "Take the Plunge: Part 1". Victims :1 Screeched non-canonically :2 Killed by screech :3 Screeched from Love Hearts :4 Screeched in ear :5 Screeched by audio recorder :6 Screeched, but got no effect :7 Partially screeched :8 Screeched, then/or eaten Names * Screech (X) * Screechy (X) * The Screech (Pen, Lollipop, Liy) * Loud noises (Yellow Face) Trivia *Four's screech itself is from Freesound (a sound database that anyone can upload and download), available under the Creative Commons Zero License. Here is the link to the uncut sound. *In real life, Four's screech must be louder than 120 decibels in order to cause damage. *X, Clock, Pen, and Tree are currently the only characters to have been screeched 3 times. **Lollipop and Donut were screeched at the second-most amount of times, at 2. *Donut was the first contestant to be screeched at by Four. **Coincidentally, he later became a host after Four and X got multiplied. *Bracelety and 8-Ball are currently the only eliminated contestants to have been screeched at. *The love hearts are red in BFDI 1a, however in "Today's Very Special Episode", they are pink-ish red. * The love hearts have only appeared twice: once in BFDI 1a, and again in "Today's Very Special Episode". * Match is the only contestant to be screeched outside a BFB episode. **She is also the first person screeched in 2018. * Love Hearts are performed when Four screeches in excitement or when he loves something related to him. They are used in "Today's Very Special Episode". * Canonically speaking, Woody and Pen are the only original BFDI contestants to have been screeched at. * Pen is the first contestant to ask for a screech, although he chose it over an insult from X. * Pillow is the first (and possibly only) person who has been killed by a screech. ** Her death, however, might not have been from the screech itself, as Four was clawing at her when she tried to suffocate him while he was screeching. * Four has screeched in every episode he has appeared in, except for BFB 11, 12 and 14. Four screeched at Pillow in BFB 1, Clock in BFB 2, Woody in BFB 3, Eraser in BFB 4, Lollipop in BFB 5, Yellow Face in BFB 6, 8-Ball in BFB 10, and Death P.A.C.T in BFB 13. * In "Fortunate Ben", when Caedmon Johnson A.K.A. SuperScratchKat animates Four screeching at Pen, the movement of Four's mouth looks like the beak of a bird, therefore being called "the Bird Screech". * In "Questions Answered", Donut was affected by a recorded screech. **This confirms that the screech can still affect a contestant even when it's just a recording of it. **The audio recorded version may only work on certain contestants. This is because Saw was not affected by it. Gallery Poses Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png|Four screeching idle Bracelety screechy.gif|Bracelety getting screeched Scenes No more screechy.png|X telling Four to stop, he doesn't... screech.JPG|X being screeched by Four Four Love Hearts.jpg|Four screeching in excitement in "Today's Very Special Episode" Tree bing scheeched.png|Tree being screeched BFB5 screaming four.png|Four screeching Lollipop Screenshot_2018-10-16_at_3.41.12_PM.png|Four's extra weird screech at Pen Four screeching Yellow Face with Revolutionary Earmuffs.jpg|Four screeching Yellow Face through his earmuffs Tf4yotf4y-thumb.jpg|Four screeching at Match 1 Screenshot 306.png|Four screeching at Match 2 R.I.P Donut.png|Donut getting affected by the audio recorder Screenshot (47).png|Four screeching 8-Ball because he said that 4 is not an important number 57.PNG|Pillow getting screeched for the 2nd time ja:イ゛ェアアアア Category:Running gags Category:Weapon Category:Abilities